The ZigBee technology features low complexity, low power consumption, and a low cost, and is widely applied in various fields, for example, smart energy management (ZigBee smart energy), home automation (ZigBee home automation), building automation (ZigBee building automation), remote control (ZigBee remote control), and the like.
A ZigBee network includes three types of nodes: a coordinator, a router, and an end device. The coordinator is a network establishment node and, like the router, has a data forwarding function. In the following, both the coordinator and the router are called the router and are no longer distinguished. The end device does not have the data forwarding function and can only forward data through the router. The end device is connected to a network through the router and the connected router is called a “parent node” of the end device. From the view of a network layer, the router mainly implements a network extension function, that is, the router functioning as the parent node allows access of more devices to the network, thereby enlarging a coverage range. A mesh network may be established between routers. In a ZigBee network, generally a large number of devices need to be deployed. To ensure network connectivity and robustness, the devices generally need to be deployed by professional personnel under an existing condition. Generally, performance of the router in a certain location can be determined only through extensive analysis by the professional personnel.
Therefore, in the prior art, the ZigBee router is not easy to deploy and deployment personnel need to have a professional knowledge background and an analysis tool and perform extensive analysis; otherwise, only whether the router is connected to the network can be displayed and it is impossible to place the router in a relatively good location.